Más allá
by Schala S
Summary: ¿Cómo es besar? Eso le preguntó Goten a Gohan; eso se había preguntado alguna vez Chichi, hasta la noche en la cual lo supo, en brazos de su querido Goku. ¿Él veía algo en ella? ¿Él veía en ella lo que ella veía en él? One shot! Un regalo para Akadiane, Goku x Chichi


_**Disclaimer**_: _Dragon Ball_ y sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Akira Toriyama. ¡Gracias, maestro!

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS ALLÁ<strong>

* * *

><p>—para Akadiane—<p>

* * *

><p>Era su costumbre la de deambular por el piso superior de la casa. Lo hacía cada noche antes de dormir, sin excepción. Tenía algunos motivos para hacerlo: relajarse para que el sueño le llegara, algo que muy complicado le era desde hacía siete años; pensar en los sucesos del día y memorizar qué tenía pendiente para el siguiente; aguardar a que sus hijos se durmieran.<p>

Ese era el motivo principal.

Esas silenciosas caminatas nocturnas que ejecutaba en la oscuridad eran en pos de velar el sueño de sus dos soles, Gohan y Goten. Es que ellos, en susurros, dialogaban antes de dormir, un futón junto al otro en el medio del cuarto, y ella no podía dormir hasta que ellos lo hicieran. Ella jamás se detenía a escuchar qué decían, qué se confesaban, qué se contaban, sobre qué temas hablaban; contrario a lo que quizá muchos pensaban de ella, Chichi no era una madre que se metiera en demasía en la vida de sus hijos. Quizá sí lo hacía si de trivialidades se trataba, pero jamás forzaba su oído junto a la puerta del cuarto, porque esos susurros sólo concernían a los hermanos Son, no a ella. Chichi era una intrusa en la dulce relación que, por suerte, sus hijos mantenían.

Sin embargo, una noche, escuchó. Fue un accidente, no era su intención; sucedió sin más, tal vez porque, simple y llanamente, _debía_ suceder.

Ella _debía_ recordar.

—Oye, Gohan…

—Dime.

—¿Has besado a la señorita Videl?

Chichi se convirtió en una estatua ante la puerta. Perdió la respiración, el color, la vida. ¿Por qué tan así? ¿Por qué esa noche? ¿Por qué por causa de ese tópico? Al reaccionar, se sujetó fuertemente el pecho, lo hizo mientras intentaba luchar con su respiración. ¿Eran celos? ¿Era tristeza por percibir el crecimiento de su hijo mayor? No, se dijo.

Era por la nostalgia.

Quietita ante la puerta, escuchó más:

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Si ya la has besado! ¿Cómo es besar? ¡Dime, quiero saber!

—¡No! ¡¿Qué cosas dices, Goten?! ¡Si Videl y yo no…!

—¡Pero mamá dijo que si peleaban en el torneo se iban a casar! Y los matrimonios se besan, como los papás de Trunks. ¡Incluso, ellos duermen juntos! ¡En la misma cama! ¡¿Es verdad que los matrimonios hacen eso?!

—¡Goten! ¡¿Quién diablos te habló de eso?!

—¡Pues Trunks! ¿Quién más? Pero no me dijo todo, porque dice que soy sólo un niño y no lo entendería… ¡Pero yo no soy tonto! ¡Quiero saber más!

No importó, en ese momento, el horror de lo que acababa de oír (mataría a ese Trunks, lo mataría por contaminar la mente de su hijo); Chichi sonrió. Pobre Gohan, se dijo; pobre mi Gohan, que siendo tan joven debe ser más padre que hermano para Goten. Hablar de esos temas siendo tan dulce muchacho debe ser muy problemático para él. Entonces pensó en Videl, esa chica que su hijo mayor parecía mirar con ojos distintos, quizá sin alcanzar a ser consciente de que lo hacía. Un brote de celos furiosos le tensó el cuerpo entero; al segundo, un destello proveniente de su alma la relajó. «¿Cómo es besar?», eso había preguntado Goten. Ella misma se lo había preguntado una millonada de veces antes de su primer beso.

—El primero…

Sonriente por aquel destello que le había permitido rememorar tan dulce escena del pasado, envuelta por el más cálido manto de nostalgia, fue rumbo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta, ignoró la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió y dejó que el viento nocturno la golpeara en las mejillas. ¿Cómo era besar? Le costaba recordarlo, a decir verdad. Siete años sin hacerlo estaban borrando de su mente los detalles técnicos de cada beso que Goku y ella se habían dado a lo largo de su relación. Mas el alma no olvida, nunca; su alma quizá no recordaba cómo eran los besos, pero, ayudada por su corazón, siempre recordará cómo se sentían. Tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos, la luna llena sobre su cabeza instándola a perderse en profundas reminiscencias, Chichi juró que el tiempo se detenía primero para después retroceder. Sus manos rejuvenecieron ante sus ojos, y su cuerpo se llenó de la vitalidad que sólo en la más pura juventud se conoce. Suspiró de alegría, y cuando captó su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, iluminada apenas por la luna, supo que estaba atrás, que era ella misma a los diecinueve años, que Goku existía y que todo, por eso, por él, estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Se ve en el cuarto que ha ocupado los últimos años, en la reconstruida residencia de su padre, Gyumaoh. Es medianoche y no hay forma, no se puede: no es capaz de dormirse. Es que a la mañana siguiente amanecerá ante el día de su boda, el día más soñado de su vida. ¡Y será con él! Con ese que tanto anheló desde la infancia, el muchacho de cabellos alborotados que, un día, le prometió que se casarían. Tal vez, las cosas no son perfectas ni su prometido es un príncipe azul, pero las cosas son como deben ser, al fin y al cabo; son y serán.<p>

—Serán —susurra antes y después, atemporal su anhelo, su sentir.

El amor que siente por ese hombre.

Harta de observar la ventana, la futura esposa de Goku sale disparada del cuarto, en búsqueda de alguna clase de distracción, un algo que extirpe el pensamiento recurrente, la insistencia en lo desconocido. Camina por la casa, lo hace de memoria, porque conoce ese lugar como si fuera una extensión de sí misma. Ni siquiera hace ruido al andar; simula un dulce, conmovedor fantasma, el de una hermosa joven de cabello negro, hipnótica su belleza, envuelta en un precioso camisón blanco. Anda junto a la pared, baja la escalera, bordea los ventanales, busca un rumbo, un propósito, mas nada resulta: ¿cómo dejar de pensar en la mañana siguiente, si es el día que siempre ha soñado? Frena, entonces. ¿Cómo no pensar en él, cómo hacerlo, si él será…?

Si él será mi esposo para toda la vida.

Sonríe, ¡por supuesto! «Mi esposo», susurra su corazón. Se oye bien. Ríe como una niña, se tapa la boca para frenar los sonidos que profiere mientras todos duermen, los invitados, su padre, Goku.

—¿Dormirá Goku? No lo imagino muy nervioso… —se dice en murmullitos muy, muy suaves, casi imperceptibles—. Aunque anoche comió tanto… ¡Debe estar roncando! Tan lindo mi Goku…

Increíblemente, ahora se sabe relajada. Contenta por la batalla ganada contra la ansiedad, se dirige a la cocina. Un vaso de agua para refrescarse y a la cama, se promete. Está tan alegre, se siente tan libre y tan ilusionada al pensar en su futuro esposo, que nunca se percata de que la luz de la cocina está encendida y, detrás de la puerta, se halla alguien; abre sin más, canturreando una vieja y tierna canción.

Y lo ve.

Se echa hacia atrás del susto. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Sentado ante la mesa con una enorme pata de dinosaurio en la mano, Goku intenta saludarla; de su boca se desprende un sonido que pareciera corresponder a otro idioma, un «sfpjsdfpo» sin significado alguno. Deja la pata sobre el plato, junto a los huesos de los que ya se ha ocupado, y se golpea el pecho con el puño para que la comida siga su camino. Pero no, porque se atora.

—¡Goku! —grita Chichi. Corre junto a él y le golpea la fuerte espalda con las palmas de las manos, hasta que él logra desatorarse.

Goku se da unos golpes más en el pecho y ya todo está bien. Más tranquila, pasado el susto, Chichi se lo pregunta:

—¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí, comiendo?

—¡Es que tenía hambre! —dice él, casi gritando, entre carraspeos.

Chichi, con el gesto del índice sobre la boca, le pide silencio.

—Todos están durmiendo: mi padre, los invitados… Habla más despacio.

—Bueno, bueno… —susurra él en un tono más acorde, parecido al que ella acaba de emplear—. Es que…

—¿No puedes dormir?

Por un instante, la idea de que él estuviera tan ansioso como ella y estuviera matando la ansiedad con comida la ilusiona. ¿Y si él…? ¿Y si en realidad…?

¿Y si lo anhela tanto como yo?

—No —responde Goku con pasmosa naturalidad, ese tono que siempre emplea, que lo caracterizó y caracterizará: despreocupado, fuera de todo conflicto.

Chichi se sienta junto a él, en la silla que está justo a su lado. Continúa sonriéndose, la ilusión abrazándole el alma.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —pregunta ella, al fin.

—Es que tu papá me dijo que mañana habrá un gran, gran banquete… ¡Y al pensar en eso me muero de hambre!

Sólo escucharlo hace que la ilusión la abandone, que su alma se quede sola, sin nada ni nadie que abrigue su profundo sentir. Así como cuando pelearon en el torneo, Chichi siente una chispa de tristeza, de nuevo por el mismo motivo: la comida, la maldita obsesión de ese hombre por comer, la idea de que «casarse» signifique «comer», no amar, no la perpetuidad del matrimonio, no la idea de compartir la vida con la persona ideal.

Se siente una tonta. Chichi se odia al pensar en eso que ha evadido todo el tiempo, en que Goku no siente por ella lo que ella siempre ha sentido por él, desde esa absurda promesa suscitada cuando no eran más que dos críos. Retuerce la boca en un particular gesto al pensarlo. ¿Acaso él no…?

¿Acaso tú no, Goku…?

—¿Quieres?

La pregunta de Goku la desorienta. Lo observa: le está ofreciendo la pata de dinosaurio ya mordisqueada, lo hace con aquel semblante curioso, tierno, infantil plasmado en la cara.

—No quiero —responde ella, enojada.

—¿Segura? Pensé que tendrías hambre.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Pues… Es que te ves muy delgada. ¡No me había dado cuenta de lo delgada que eres!

Al escucharlo, Chichi se percata de su vestimenta. El camisón blanco pegado al cuerpo, con delicados moños al frente. La tela es tan fina que transparenta un poco, lo suficiente como para que él pueda notar las finas líneas de su cuerpo. El corazón le palpita, le ensordece los pensamientos, las angustias, los reproches, las preguntas. Y Goku la mira fijamente, siempre con el mismo gesto, siempre de la misma manera. ¿Verá algo en mí, algo que esté más allá de mí misma? ¿Sentirá algo por mí? ¿Habrá algo de mí que lo atraiga, que le agrade? Mientras se lo pregunta, la sensación de sentirse observada se intensifica. ¿Ves algo más allá de mí misma, Goku?

¿Te importa algo de mí?

—No tengo hambre —exclama Chichi finalmente.

Se aleja. Llega al refrigerador, roba una jarra de jugo de naranja y se sirve un poco en un vaso, junto a la alacena. Roza a Goku con los ojos, por accidente; él la mira, aún. Ella, sin darse cuenta, empieza a entender un algo abstracto y misterioso que él tiene y que nadie más tendrá nunca, porque él es único y él es el más especial.

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es esa sensación que le provoca Goku, esa suerte de susurro que le avisa que todo, por algún motivo, está bien?

—¿Tienes sed?

—Sí, un poco.

Chichi se termina el vaso y sirve otro. Se lo deja sobre la mesa, ante él. Goku se lo bebe en un segundo.

—¡Ah! Qué rico —dice, riendo—. Te lo agradezco.

Ella, desilusionada, no responde. Permanece de pie ante Goku unos segundos. Al final, se resigna. ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando, qué cosas juro verle y no le veo? No, él no me ve más allá, no capta, no siente. No me quiere.

Y yo lo quiero mucho a él.

Mucho.

Contiene el llanto que le arruinará la noche y se aleja. No se despide; se va sin más. Pero no.

No está equivocada.

Sí hay algo más.

—Oye, Chichi…

Frena justo cuando se dispone a abrir la puerta. Molesta, se adelanta; jura escucharlo decir algo así como «¿hay más comida?». Sí, de seguro es eso.

—¿Qué quieres? —espeta.

—¿Es verdad lo que me dijo mi abuelito una vez?

Voltea lentamente, lo mira: el mismo gesto, imperturbable. El mismo misterio rodeándolo, decorándolo en las sombras, en las luces, en todo. Sin embargo, hay algo distinto: ve curiosidad, una muy tenue, pero presente, potenciada por algún motivo. Sus ojos están dotados de curiosidad. Con el mismo sentir plasmado en sus propios orbes, Chichi se acerca dos pasos a él.

—¿Qué cosa?

Y él todo lo mantiene: el gesto, la curiosidad, la bruma de misterio que lo vuelve borroso, pero al mismo tiempo tangible, cercano. El carisma, el encanto de alguien que ha nacido para la grandeza.

Alguien que es _especial_.

—Una vez, mi abuelito me dijo que si algún día tenía una esposa, debía cuidarla, mimarla y respetarla. ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Es eso lo que debo hacer?

La historia de vida de Goku, así, le da una cachetada. Recuerda lo que sabe, que Goku creció con su abuelo Gohan, el queridísimo amigo de su padre, y que, cuando lo perdió, Goku vivió solo durante mucho tiempo. Solo, un niño solo en medio del bosque. Siente culpa al juzgar su manera de ser, esa clase de frialdad que no es frialdad, pero la es. Goku tuvo una infancia atípica, se dice, y mucho de lo que no sabe y no expresa tiene que ver con las carencias que tuvo. Tendrá que tenerle paciencia; ahora lo sabe. Ella, ahora, se sabe con más experiencia en algunas cosas; tendrá que ayudarlo a aprender. Y tendrán que aprender juntos, también.

Una sonrisa se le dispara de la boca.

—Qué bonito consejo te dio tu abuelo.

—¿Entonces sí es así? —Chichi asiente—. Pero lo que no entiendo es eso de «mimarla». ¿Hay formas _específicas_ de mimar a una esposa?

Chichi se sonroja. No puede evitar sonreírse como una niña, juguetear con su cabello; no puede ocultar el brillo que hace resplandecer sus ojos. Fortalecida por la curiosidad de Goku, que es genuina porque así la siente, se ve en confianza como para volver a sentarse junto a él.

—Pues, sí… —dice—. Hay muchas formas de mimar a una esposa.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno… —Observa la mano de Goku y la nota sucia por la pata de dinosaurio. Toma un repasador de la mesa y la limpia lentamente, con dedicación. Él se deja, como si fuera un muchachito—. Puedes sujetar su mano, por ejemplo.

Él se mueve mecánicamente.

—¿Así? —Goku la sujeta, toma una mano de Chichi entre las suyas.

Ella ríe. Está sorprendida. ¡No esperaba eso! ¿Por qué Goku parece, de pronto, tan dado a aprender?

—Así, sí —responde ella, sin aire.

—¿Y qué más?

Curiosidad, pura curiosidad en los ojos negros, profundos y únicos de Goku. Chichi junta aún más confianza y prosigue:

—Puedes… acariciar la mano de tu esposa.

Algo, una especie de magia, parece envolverlos: es el dejarse llevar, la confianza que han ganado con el otro, la comodidad que empiezan a sentir al estar juntos. Él lo hace, la acaricia tiernamente, sin timidez pero sí con cierta torpeza, las manos inmensas de él encerrando la mano pequeñita de ella.

—¿Y qué más?

Una mirada, tan sólo una para fortalecerse más y más, y Chichi lo dice:

—También puedes… —El rojo explota en el rostro de ella. Muere por pedirle una cosa en especial, esa que nunca ha hecho y siempre ha soñado, rozar los labios con los labios y volverse uno los dos, hacerlo a partir de la unión de sus bocas. Como en las películas, como en los cuentos—. Puedes… besar a tu esposa.

—¿Besar?

—Besar.

—¿…Así? —Goku la besa rápido en la mejilla, justo como ella lo hizo durante la pelea en el Tenkaichi Budokai. Al hacerlo, parece sentirse extraño.

Parece impresionado de sus propios accionares.

Ella quiere llorar. ¿Cómo es que esto está sucediendo? En el torneo, él apenas soportaba tocarla, tenerla al lado, que ella lo sujetara del brazo. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué antes no?

¿Qué ha cambiado en él?

—Sí… —Chichi percibe el rostro de Goku a centímetros del de ella. Aún la sujeta de la mano. Es el momento, puede hacerlo, puede pedírselo. No sabe el porqué, pero sabe al fin—. Pero, a diferencia de los besos que le damos al resto de las personas, un matrimonio puede besarse en los… labios.

—¿Eh? —Goku mira hacia arriba y frunce el ceño, pensativo—. ¡Ah! Como Yamcha y Bulma. ¿Ellos están casados? ¡No lo sabía!

—¿… Yamcha y Bulma?

—Sí, los he visto besarse en los labios. ¡Es asqueroso!

Adiós, ilusiones.

—¿«Asqueroso»?

—¡Se acarician las lenguas y las mueven en círculos, como si estuvieran saboreando un helado! Y hay saliva por todas partes, y…

¡¿Qué clase de amigos tienes, Goku?!, se pregunta Chichi, roja como la sangre por la explícita descripción que ha tenido que escuchar. Avergonzada, sacude la cabeza, niega.

—No, eso no, o por lo menos no en público…

—¿En público?

Goku parece tan impresionado que Chichi decide no ahondar en detalles.

—Un beso no tiene por qué ser así. Puede ser un beso pequeño, algo dulce, no «asqueroso»… como ese que viste.

—¿Así?

El mundo parece pausarse; Chichi se ve anulada por la realidad. Cuando despierta y vuelve en sí, siente los labios de Goku apretándose contra los de ella, cerrados, secos, dulces. Él ha dejado abiertos los ojos, la observa fijamente y todo en él es curiosidad. Es la curiosidad la que ha derribado la bruma que hace tan misterioso a Goku; es él mismo, el del final, que desea descubrir, que anhela cumplir la promesa hecha, hacerlo como su abuelito, es decir la persona más importante de su vida, le enseñó. Y Chichi nota, de un segundo al otro, un incipiente sonrojo.

¿Ves más allá de mí, Goku?, se pregunta. Cuando los ojos de él se cierran, solos, en alto el instinto; ¿ves más allá de mí, de ti y de todo?

¿Me quieres, Goku?

¿Me quieres?

Es así como logra entenderlo: yo sí veo más allá de ti, capto, siento. Veo más allá de ti, Goku. Por eso veo tras ese misterio que te rodea. Lo veo porque te siento. Porque te quiero, Goku. Te veo porque realmente te quiero.

Al decírselo, una lágrima cae.

Es así. Está atada a él.

El beso termina cuando Goku, con las manos sudadas y el rostro totalmente rojo, se aleja despacio de ella. Chichi se sabe en el más irreal de los sueños.

—¿A… así? —pregunta Goku, tan falto de aire como ella.

Igual a ella. Igual.

Con el mismo sentir al final, más allá de sí mismo.

Ella le acaricia las mejillas. Lo descubre en su corazón: es feliz. Esto, él y ella entendiéndose poco a poco, conociéndose y aprendiendo juntos cuántas posibilidades existen para sus corazones, almas y cuerpos, es la felicidad.

La unión de los dos será, siempre, la verdadera felicidad.

La única.

La más genuina de todas.

—Así, mi Goku… Así.

* * *

><p>Tantos años después, dos hijos y muchos altibajos después, ella abandonó la cocina. Libre y cómoda en la oscuridad, justo como a los diecinueve años, regresó a su cuarto. No fue hasta recostar la cabeza en la almohada que sonrió por culpa y gracias al recuerdo. ¿Cómo es besar?, había preguntado Goten.<p>

Es hermoso.

Besar es una forma de «mimar» al ser amado.

Es una de las más hermosas maneras de expresar lo que se siente por otro ser.

Normalmente, al evocar tan dulce momento compartido con su marido, Chichi se hubiera deprimido; ese día no. No, porque Gohan se lo había confirmado hacía unas horas: Goku volvería por veinticuatro horas a la Tierra, volverían a verse, volverían a mirarse a los ojos. Si el tiempo no apremiaba y la situación se suscitaba, esperaba poder darle un beso por última vez. Podrían recordar cómo era besar.

Y podrán.

El 7 de mayo que siguió fue fatídico para la humanidad, pues ni la Tierra ni el universo habían conocido jamás un monstruo tan fuerte como Majin Buu. Sin embargo, Goku lo había hecho de nuevo: los había salvado a todos al derrotarlo con una inolvidable Genkidama. Lo que Chichi no supo hasta el final de la batalla fue que Goku había vuelto a la vida.

En el fondo de su alma, al principio del conflicto, ella se había lamentado de no apartarlo y besarlo aunque fuera una vez. Más que abrazos no se habían dado; la situación era demasiado tensa como para recaer en aquellos detalles, como para anteponerse ella al bienestar de sus hijos y el universo. Al final de la batalla, aunque feliz por la paz nuevamente perpetuada, Chichi se había entristecido. Ya no podré besarlo, ya no podré sentirlo junto a mí por última vez.

Ya no, nunca más.

Y no. Se equivocaba.

Cuando Goku llegó al templo de Kamisama y ninguna aureola decoraba su cabeza, ella se sintió bendecida por los dioses, literalmente. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Estaba con ellos! Vivía: Goku estaba entre los mortales. La felicidad no era una utopía; era real.

Y lo sería.

Gohan y Goten volaron juntos, delante de ellos. Detrás, Chichi y Goku iban en la nube voladora, ella con los brazos atados a la cintura de él, como cuando niños. Era increíble: sentía los latidos del corazón de Goku contra el rostro y los colores parecían más brillosos en torno a los dos. Creérselo le iba a costar mucho. ¿O quizá no?

—Gracias por volver, mi Goku —dijo ella.

—¡Aún no puedo creerlo! —comentó él—. ¿No es genial? Ya muero de hambre de sólo pensar en que tú me cocines.

De joven, ella seguramente se hubiera ofendido por ese comentario; no ahora. Porque cuando se añora a un ser amado, son las pequeñas cosas las que más felicidad significan. Volver a cocinarle sería maravilloso. Era la clase de felicidad que juntos compartían. Era lo que significaba su unión. Era el significado propio del amor que se tenían.

—Mi Goku —susurró—, recuerda que soy tu esposa. Aunque esté más vieja y ya no sea tan atractiva, aún debes cuidarme, mimarme y respetarme. ¡Como decía tu abuelo!

Goku no respondió; se dio media vuelta, apretó las manos de ella entre las de él y la besó tiernamente. Igual; era el mismo beso. El primero de una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Y era tan lindo como siempre.

¿Aún ves más allá de mí, Goku?, se preguntó Chichi. Cuando vio el rojo en las mejillas y la curiosidad en los ojos, cuando sintió el sudor en las manos, supo que sí. Él aún veía más allá de ella misma, de él y de todo.

Él aún la quería.

El tiempo pasa, la vida transcurre y nos moldea, nos mancha y nos curte. Pero algunas emociones, las fundamentales, siempre prevalecen. Afortunadamente, lo hacen. Cuando vemos más allá del ser amado, nunca dejamos de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final<strong>_

_¡Holis! Ante todo, mil gracias si llegaron hasta acá, un honor. De corazón, espero les guste. Goku y Chichi son mi pareja canon favorita de DB, y escribirlos siempre es un placer. ¡Son hermosos! Espero no me hayan salido tan mal. _

_Este fic es un regalo para una de las personas más preciosas, dulces y maravillosas que conocí en el fandom, vieja conocida del foro Meganime, mi Lady's talk favorita, la fan de Goku a la que más aprecio: __**Akadiane**__. Tengo la fortuna de ser tu amiga, Akis, y creo que hablo con justicia cuando digo esto: sos una dulzura de persona. Siempre te lo digo y te lo voy a decir: tus fics son tan sinceros y dulces como vos entera lo sos. ¡Veo tu alma cuando te leo, y es hermosa! Te quiero con locura, te admiro por la intensidad de tus sentimientos así como por la sensibilidad tan especial que tenés y la nobleza de tus actos, y te extraño cada vez que la vida nos separa un poquito, te extraño como si estuvieras siempre acá, porque sos una de esas personas a las que me acostumbré a tener cada día en mi vida. ¡Te quiero tanto! Quise hacer este fic muy dulce, muy tierno, muy sincero: quise hacerlo y dotarlo de todo eso que te siento a vos, tu esencia en sí misma. Quise que este fic expresara todo lo que siento por vos. _

_Espero te guste. Cualquier cosa, puedo improvisar un Mulder x Aka x Scully. XD_

_Gracias a Dika, Dev, Hildis y Nadeshico por la paciencia. ¡Las quiero demasiado, perras! _

_Para corregir me aseguré de conseguirme buena compañía, por eso recomiendo Too much love will kill you, de Queen. _

_A quien lea, ¡muchas gracias! Siempre se suele escribir su primer lemon, porque creo que todos estamos intrigados con esa faceta de esta pairing (?); sin embargo, quise pensar en su primer beso, quise imaginarlo desde el punto de vista de Chichi, quise que el misticismo que rodea a Goku se mantuviera lo más posible a fin de hacer prevalecer eso que siempre me expresa nuestro protagonista: Goku es un misterio, es un signo de pregunta al cual es demasiado fácil amar. Y creo que Chichi, así como los fans de Goku, lo amamos aun cuando nunca llegamos a comprenderlo del todo, quizá sí en algunas cosas, pero no en todas. Quise mantener eso, espero me haya salido algo digno._

_Mil gracias y nos leemos en otro fic. ¡Besos a todos y feliz 2015!_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> © Akira Toriyama


End file.
